


The Never Was

by carefulcat47



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burgerpants/Reader - Freeform, But I'm going to do my best, Echo Flower Power, Echo Flowers (Undertale), End Game sans/reader, Evil W. D. Gaster, F/M, Help, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what relationships are happening anymore, I've got big plans!, Plot!, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is Riverperson, Reader isn't supposed to have magic, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, happy future, reader has magic, slight Grillby/Reader - Freeform, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulcat47/pseuds/carefulcat47
Summary: "Can you tell me a story?"The fire glowed warmly. The sight should make you feel happy and the warmth comfortable, but instead, it reminds you of a time best forgotten."The one you're really good at!" The excitable yellow monster kid wiggled, looking much too wound up for bed. "The scary one!""Alright, but this is it. Then your going straight to bed.""Awww... But-""No buts. Don't worry though. I'll make sure it won't disappoint. You have my word.""Let me tell you the story of the Never Was."The child grins in anticipation. You stare into the fireplace; the flames reflecting in your eyes as it did back then, but the heat not near as strong. You hesitate and shift to look out the window. The rain is pouring and the echo flowers whisper eerily, blowing in the wind. You probably should stop telling this story. After all, its rude to talk about someone who's listening. You glance at the man only you can see, a mere echo of who he once was. You must be a good story teller because he's never once stopped.





	1. An Evil Man Who Never Was

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction ever. I'm a little nervous! I hope you like it! Also, just to warn you, I do have a tendency to never finish anything I start. I sincerely hope this is the exception. :) Your thoughts, ideas, and enthusiasm would greatly cheer me on I believe. Thank you!  
> I do not own Undertale nor any of its characters. (Toby Fox does)

It was beautiful.

The way his research burned.

Fiery flakes of justice falling to the stone floor like snow. Even within your prison, you could appreciate the way they glowed.

Flames licked all around the lab. Flickering tongues engulfed the walls, creeping on the ceiling, swallowing equipment whole.

Entranced you yank on the chains around your wrists. The rusted and corroded metal snapping violently in protest. A final jerk, and the bolts holding your restraints to the wall clattered to the ground.

You're in a daze. Your ephemeral surroundings seem to whisper to you. You listen. It demanded your attention. It pulled you forward, through your cage's now open door.

Shadows flit about the room. They dart towards the exit; a bright doorway in the distance.

The feeling doesn't pull you towards the others.

Embers raining down, you travel deeper, farther down into hell.

You had to make sure.

 

You see him.

His grandest endeavor in flames.

The flickering lights cast shadows on his pale skeletal form.

He turns.

He sees you. 

He  s m i l e s.

 

An eruption breaks your stupor. His life's work explodes.

Coals and hot metal sear your skin and you feel something cut your cheek.

The vision before you is incredible.

Freeing.

You feel a burden lift from your shoulders, off your back.

 

The core, no longer having its casing, expands. Raw energy, a swirling black void, begins to rush forward and the wind blows your hair. It's been so long since you've felt a breeze.

You smile.

The glimmering red sparks dance in your eyes and his smile widens. 

"C h a r a . . ."

His face begins to crack. His visage blurs, as the horrible splintering of bone echoes throughout the cavernous halls.  

"I'm not Chara."

The void takes him.

It takes him, but you can hear him laughing. Laughing like you told him the funniest thing in the world.

The blackness swirls for but a moment, before rearing it's ugly head at the rest of the world. The insatiable beast lunges forward, rushing at everything, consuming the room, the air, your breath.

Turning on your heel, you run. The fastest you've ever run before. Your feet pound against stone and grime. The bare skin on your souls stinging and your legs leaping through fire.

It's right behind you, eating everything in its's path.

You can still hear him. His laughter. It turns high pitch and manic, before deteriorating into static. 

It's so loud.

The light is near.

Your chest and muscles crying out, smoke filling your lungs, you leap.

You feel the nothing take.

Your eye flares with the echo flowers color. 

Your feet hit the ground.

You spin.

The dark goes no further. It's a rectangle of black on the wall. Nothing more.

It never was.

A door swings shut on it. The door itself seamlessly melds into the mossy cliff face.

It never  e x i s t e d.

 

You fall to your knees, hands over your ears, and cry for the evil man who never was.  ~~while the magic you shouldn't have, pours onto the floor.~~


	2. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think of the past,  
> Live in the present,  
> Then run towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks for all of your encouragement! Thinking of people enjoying what I write makes me excited to keep going!  
> It's been a long week, but I've got my chapter up now :)  
> There is a lot of information (I think) thrown around in this chapter.  
> I hope you like it.

Hot, bubbling tears stream down your face, stinging the corners of your eyes. And it felt good. A true luxury you'd often long for in the dead of night, when the lab was still and quite. All of it's inhabitants trembling with intense hyper awareness, while no one dared make a sound. Nobody wanted him to hear them.

But now he's gone.

And so is she.

She never liked you when you cried either. You knew she was disgusted by it. You could tell she thought the weakness you displayed was something deserving of utter loathing. The look on her face had told it all. Her mouth stretched between a grimace and a sneer. Bright yellow irises searing into you, silencing your brokenness. After that, though, you only wore masks around her. Whether you smiled or remained stony faced, it was never how you truly felt. For the rest of your days, to Chara, you'd be but a mirror; reflecting only what she wanted to see.

Even now, you could swear you felt her unwavering glare from behind, prickling your skin, even though you knew she was no longer.

You whipped around, but no one was there.

You wailed.

How long did you yearn for her to show you affection. A mere sign that she cared. Once you had hoped the two of you would develop a sort of sisterly bond. The notion fled within days. Cold and distant she shut you down, ignoring your desperate need to have someone -anyone- be on your side. Even the 'good doctor' had planned for you two to be a  ~~matching set~~ duo. 

But now she'd never come around.

Anger dying down, you sighed and sniffled, relishing the almost ....refreshed... feeling you now had. 

 

Oh.

You suppose that also could be a part of it. 

 

Your eye hadn't stopped it's flow of magic. You had been keeping it restrained for too long and the dam finally broke. Just like your tears.

It pours like smoke from deep within you. It rolls in great billows around your legs and pushes on, deeper into the cavern before you. Where you're sitting it looks like a magic blue fog that belongs in a world far different than your own.

The echo flower magic , courtesy of W.D., was actually rather beautiful. And, judging by how your muscles are relaxing, it had needed to leave.

It was certainly a change -a glorious change- to be here, calm, with just you, your thoughts, and your 'magic', and a skeleton.

And a skeleton.

...and a skeleton...

You jerk at the sight and look straight into the monsters dark sockets. Instantly you slip into the void.

Or rather, a place between the void and reality. You become invisible to the world and life goes on without you. Erased or whited out if you will. Gaster explained it to you and Chara before your practice session. He told us to imagine a "painting or photograph. In this picture you are visible, right along with the colors and subject matter, interacting with various things around you. You! You however, have the ability to leave the picture. Instead of moving side to side in your 2-d rectangle, you have the special ability of moving deeper into the canvas. The very fabric of the image. Here you can travel unseen. You are still tangible, however, so its imperative to stay vigilant. In theory, you can travel deeper still. In this analogy, it would be the empty space made between the canvas and the wall on which it is hung. The gap caused by the paintings frame. If you can go there, you can never found. The only problem seems to be those that manage the feat, don't come back. One day, you will definitely go to the void and come back! When you do, I will have finally succeeded! With you and Chara, I will get those financial backers on my side and achieve greater heights!" The void ate away the whole lab, and W.D. Gaster with it. Going there is suicide. Be that as it may, it was Gaster's obsession. You've always thought that it was this fine line, this place between life and a fate worse than death, that fascinated his scientific mind. This fascination took his research to heights they never should have gone and to financial partners best left on the surface. Perhaps he was once a good man, but he soon succumbed to madness. Now he....   

 

A skeletal hand grazes your cheek. 

!!

You stumble back in shock and look up, while the skeleton monster in question curses. Touching something that isn't there can certainly evoke that sort of response.

You should have paid more attention. The skeleton that was once quite a distance away is now right in front of you. It seems he was simply reaching in a futile attempt to grab some of the magic, but instead ended up discovering the invisible.    

You curse too.

His head snaps up and his eyes seem to strain in an attempt to see you.

One of his dark sockets begin to glow.

A glow the same color as your eye and magic. An illuminating cyan. An echo flower blue. Even the phenomenon is almost exactly the same. Did he come from the lab? 

He tries to call out to you. You don't listen to what he is saying and silently retreat to watch from afar.

 

You watch him as he tries to hold some more of the mist in his bone hands and blindly swipe in an effort to locate you. He fails of course.

Upon searching the small area thoroughly, he huffs and starts to walk to where he had been a few moments ago. You follow, still in shadows.

He's trudging towards an old telescope. An oddity really, considering, but you thought it poetic somehow.

A tool once used for gazing on the heavens; now deep underground, no help to anyone, only reminding them painfully of the things they can never obtain. Now more so than ever.

He stops next to it and so do you, gazing at him sorrowfully.

 

He stuffs his hands into the pockets of a blue hoodie he's wearing. He's mumbling something you can't discern. You lean in trying to make out the words.

It's what you were intended for; spying.

Maybe that's why you change your mind and turn away. You didn't want to be what you were intended for.

You wanted to be you.

Only you.

And  ~~not Chara~~ nobody else.

 

Before you lies a shallow pool of clear, fresh spring water, surrounded by the flowers that haunt you.

As you put your first toe into liquid, they begin to whisper in response to your presence. They tell you all kind of things. All that they know.

The whispering starts soft, but they get a little louder, and suddenly-

"wait."

Skeleton is looking at you. He can see you.

The water around feet is glowing slightly and the fauna giggle at you.

You hesitate.

He steps forward.

You sprint away.

You aren't ready for this yet.

The water slashes quietly in your wake as you head for the place that isn't here.

A skeleton calls out to you and the flowers continue to share their secrets unbidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I had some technical difficulties during this chapter in which I may or may not have sworn quietly at my computer...  
> I plan to be back again soon! God bless :)


	3. Those That Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title:  
> "A... Pastries?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that long weeks are my life now :P  
> I have really been enjoying writing this and reading all of your support!! It really makes my day!

You traveled until the skin on your feet felt raw. At some point, slipping out of the Middle, as too much time spent there makes you exhausted.

Up rivers and across dangerous walkways you went, coming to a place so sweltering hot you practically melted. You swore you even saw some lava. You had known you were underground, but just how deep was this?!

Walking in this strange volcanic area, a vast open space comes into view. You stand on a ledge and look out over it all.

A sea of red water stretches for miles. Violently churning and crashing against distant cliff faces and the rocks below. A ocean perpetually in storm. In the middle of this, the Underground Engine remains.

You had only ever seen the schematics. Now in front of you it stands tall and proud, unperturbed by the surrounding chaos. For a moment you are envious. How you wish you could be like it. Tall and proud like it. Unwavering. Defiant against it's aggressor. You make your back straighter and stand close to the edge. You tried to match it's unrivaled bravery. In the end you just feel silly.

You know the core used to reside inside, in the room that connects this engine to the lab. Who knew where it was now. Apparently it's location doesn't matter. The engine is still powered by it. 

Vaguely, you wonder if any of the monsters have noticed their underground's life force has gone missing. 

 

A growl startles you from your pondering. Confused you look around. *grrrrrr* 

You're hungry.

Embarrassed you hurry along the path once more, in search of food.

 

You don't want to be seen, but you also are too exhausted to attempt traversing the Middle. Doing so while tired could be fatal. Others have demonstrated such fact to you. There fates linger in the back of your mind always.

So, instead you settle for stealth. 

You slip past a sentry station and take an elevator. A risky choice, but it was better than the alternative. There was only one other way to go. It led to a fortress clearly labeled "LAB". You had backpedaled quickly and pressed the button for floor three. You pressed it multiple times, each poke harder than the last. The sight had made you panicked and jamming this button will make the elevator go faster. This is a well known fact. 

With a ding, the metal doors slide open and a sweet smell hits your nose. Sweet, yet it smelled like bread. How odd. Bread does not smell sweet, it does not even smell good. It does not even taste good! Bread is hard and chewy and it sticks to your throat on the way down.

You don't like bread.

But this... this was tempting. You were already following your nose before you had made the conscious decision to do so. 

You stopped thinking at some point.

There was some food on the table in front of you. A strange round bread with a hole in it's center. It's covered with something sticky. You know it is sticky because you picked it up and ate it.

...

"Afufufufufu~ I know my pastries are delicious sweetie, but it's nothing to cry over!" 

"...a... a wha-....What did you call it?" Your voice was a little scratchy, but it seemed the monster understood you. You were still looking at it ...the 'pastries'? in your hand. You were entranced. She wasn't responding however, so you glanced up.

Pretty. 

A purple spider monster was staring at you in mild shock with five large eyes. She was wearing a very lovely pink dress made to accommodate her six thin arms and the material looked like it would be soft. The embodiment of dainty.   

She seemed to recover. You...didn't really.

She was sister material.

"W-Why it's a pastry dearie~! A donut to be exact!" She seemed flustered about something, but you couldn't understand what. "Do you ...not know what a donut is?"

You shook your head, the action waking you up. Your eyes had been boring into her. She was probably disturbed by that. There are also tears on your face. You wipe them off casually and polish off your... 'donut'.

"A-Anyway! Your total will be 9999G! Afufufu~" 

 

You froze.

You knew what G was. You had heard the term thrown around quite a bit. It was Underground currency. You, of course, were more intimately familiar with dollars. Gaster was paid in dollars.

You also know you don't have any currency. Dollars or G.

You also know one donut isn't enough to let you make your foolproof escape. You need a proper meal before it was safe to that again.

You also know that five dangerously glinting eyes are looking at you expectantly.

 

Considering this, you decided it would be best to run.

More running. Your body is not happy with you. Your legs can't do much more without energy and your stomach is growling again. To have eaten that donut as quickly as you did, you must be starving. Or at least almost starving.

When was the last time you ate?

Nethertheless, you press on.

 

"Now, now dearie~! It's not very polite to eat and run! I have many hungry mouths to feed. I can't have you cutting our profit margin~ Ahuhuhu!"

A hoard of tiny spiders are right behind you, moving in a dense black mass. It's horrifying. There are so many so close together you can't see the ground underneath their many feet. They're overwhelming in numbers.

They seem to be almost magically summoned from underneath the booth.

The lady merely remains at the stand watching her many minions do the dirty work. Leisurely, she takes a sip from her teacup. 

 

 

You weren't watching where you were running anymore. You were tired. You weren't paying attention.

The puzzle you ran into didn't hold you back though. You were very familiar with such trials. You breezed through it quickly.

It was what came after the puzzle that sealed your fate.

 

A dark room awaited you. There was no way around it. Without hesitating you ran inside. You couldn't get caught. You were finally free.

The dark room was filled with spider webs. At first it was fine. Then the webs were on the floor. Then they were thick on the floor. Then you couldn't walk anymore through the sludge of silk. 

You trip.

The spiders catch you and pretty soon you're trapped.

The many legged creatures tie you to a large spider web on the wall.

You did what you could and put on a mask. A mask that portrayed nothing. Chara would be proud.

 

In that moment you see a flicker.

He's in the corner with a broken face and a crooked smile.

"Y o u   a n d   h e r   a r e   i n d e e d   t h e   s a m e . . ."  

 

"Sweetie it is clear to me you had no intention of paying from the start."

You jerked. You struggled. You mask was falling apart. He couldn't! He just couldn't!

 

"I'M NOT!"

 

The beautiful spider was amused. She couldn't see him. She couldn't hear him. She thought you were talking to her.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu! You are a funny little human! I know you don't have any money, but that's okay! I'm sure we can work something out." 

A sinister smile with two little fangs was all you could look at while she said, 

"I can tell you are veerryy special~! I'll even feed you. The inexpensive ones of course! Afufufu!" 

You stopped struggling and glance up. You lock eyes. Five black orbs are glittering back at you.

"You'll feed me?....," you paused a moment trying to think quickly. Think clearly. For some reason, the proper thoughts aren't coming to you. You know there is something objectionable happening... right? You saw someone and... who was it... It's kinda... hard to... think.  You feel words forming on your lips, "You'll give me a ...pastries?" 

Her laughter puts you at ease. Your tense shoulders relax.

An easy smile finds its way onto your face.

You get the distinct sense you answered a question correctly. A sensation not dissimilar to putting a puzzle piece into a spot you doubt it fits into, and then being delightfully surprised and satisfied when it clicks perfectly into place. A feeling of being praised. A warmth you haven't felt in a while.

"What do... what do you want me to do?"

"Why just some little favors! I need this money for my precious spiders! There are a few little monsters selling foods that can't compare to what me and my darlings create~! Though customers still sometimes choose them over me. All I need you to do is get rid of the competition!"

She giggles light and sweet. Like Donuts. 

You giggle too.

 

She lets you down from her web.

You step forwards.

You are more than willing to help someone as wonderful as she. 

 

 

 

 

 

". . ."

"Y o u   a n d   C h a r a   a r e   m o r e   a l i k e   t h a n   y o u   c a r e   t o   b e l i e v e . . ."

Another giggle resounds; deep within the void. A giggle that belonged to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed! Thank you for all your feed back! I appreciate it! :D


	4. Little Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I was gone there for a little bit, but fear not! I have brought a chapter! It's a bit longer that the others. I hope the characters aren't too oc or anything.  
> Also... my fingers slipped. Not how I thought they might either. Listen. The story wants what it wants. I can't say no. Sorry :3

Her name is Muffet and she's so nice.

Simply wonderful.

The awe you feel is written clearly on your face as she pours you some tea from delicate china. Your admiration is making her uncomfortable.

 

Almost immediately after releasing you from her web, she had steered you toward a table and chair in the corner. Spiders rushed in all directions, scrambling to put out a meal for you, as she introduced herself.

Now on the table is a sight you never thought you'd see. Pastries and donuts, teas, ciders and sweet breads you've never seen, are all on plates for you to eat. Just for you.

At first, you uncertainly nibble at something crescent shaped and flaky, but the roaring need in your stomach makes you start scarfing down everything within reach. 

It's all sweet and it all tastes so good. You've never had anything like this. At least, not anything you remember. Perhaps once long ago...

 

You can hear Muffet laugh softly as she moves to sit across from you. You're eating too fast and start to hiccup. Her laughter becomes more of a cackle. You really like when she laughs.

~~You're entranced.~~

"Now, now, dearie! Keep going at that rate and you'll choke!" She looks delighted.

You attempt to pace yourself and she continues, "Once you finish eating, you simply must put on new clothes. No pet of mine will be caught dead wearing rags! My previous most definitely had better. Poor cupcake, may she rest in peace."

A few spiders in the vicinity nodded their small heads fervently, as they busied themselves folding napkins and bringing food and drink. Their scuttling was mildly distracting especially when they crossed over your feet. 

You don't pay much attention to all that she's saying. Life is usually better in your own little world.

"I think the human-sized top and shorts I've been working on will do just fine! Oh and do bring that cloak. She'll need it, especially when she stirs up trouble in Snowdin."

The bustling arachnids were tripping over themselves in their haste. The result was a three spider pileup. Their legs twitched as the they lay in a jumbled heap. Others moved around them and completed the task. It takes a lot of spiders to move clothes around. 

You licked your lips happily as you finished eating all you could. Your tummy had never been so full. 

On your face was a smile; not very big, but there all the same.

 

The small monsters appear by your seat with the outfit they struggled to retrieve. Proudly they display a silken white t-shirt that glimmers in the light. You recognize it to be made from spider web tightly woven together to form a high quality material. The jean shorts were obviously something from the surface and judging by a mud splatter on the left pocket, it fell down quite recently. The cloak was... magical. The outside was a plain dull navy, but the inside was like a night sky. Satin shiny black cloth with gleaming white stars. The stars were embroidered with the same spider silk as the shirt.

"Beautiful" you breathed. You were afraid to touch it. If you touch it, it might disappear. Or you would get sticky sugar on it. "Why would you give this to me? It looks... valuable." 

"Think of it as incentive to get the job done and done well! I can trust you to do a good job, can't I? Ahuhuhu~! And if you can't...," she trailed off and the dainty grin from when you first met was there. You were fond of that look. It led to all of the blessings you have right now.

You take the clothes from the tired spiders and rub the soft cloth against your face. This is the happiest you've been in a long while. You will not disappoint Muffet. You will do anything for her. Anything and to the best of your ability.

"I will not disappoint you."

"I know you won't." Her sharp teeth were showing.

 

~~~~~

MTT Resort glows brightly in the darkness. A warm inviting light radiates from the large glass windows. Muffet said this would be a 'trial run' to see how you handled 'running amuck'. Her orders: cause a commotion, scare a few monsters, and push the employee on staff to the breaking point. She mentioned Burgerpants, the worker scheduled for today, is already close to cracking, but he holds on to his last bit of self-restraint with an iron grip.

You could hardly believe how lovely the luxurious fabrics felt on your skin. To try to compare them to the ones you previously had is impossible. The shorts and light tee are easy to move in and the cloak is so soft and comforting. You pull up it's hood and move into the Middle.

Shining polished floors and extravagant fountain were the first things that greeted you upon entering. And, glancing around, you see the rest of the building is similarly resplendent. A statue of the hotel's namesake is carved in stone upon the top of the fountain. It appears to be a robot. Very...rectangular... Fake exotic plants are strategically placed throughout, seeming to flourish under their florescent sun. You quickly spot the sign for Burger Emporium, it's LED burger flashing. A few passing monsters glare at it hostilely. Quickly you slip inside the joint's double doors, leaving a confused monster host at the entry way.

It was fairly empty inside. A cat and alligator monster chatted loudly at the bar and a few other customers glared at their ruckus irritably. Overall there was around eight patrons. No one seemed to notice the door open of it's own accord. Least of all Burgerpants, also a cat monster, who was nervously trying to serve the two noisy girls in front of him. This was proving to be difficult as they couldn't make up their minds. 

"Like, Catty, what do YOU think we should get?"

" _How about a Starfait? It's, like, the cheapest!_ "

"But, Catty! We got that last time!"

" _We could get a steak! But, like, in the shape of Mettaton's FACE!_ "

"Oh. My. Gosh. That would be, like, the coolest!" 

" _Yeah! The coolest! But, like... can we afford that?_ "

"...Um... no.."

"... _Bratty... like, what CAN we buy?_ "

Burgerpant's face was contorting strangely as he tried his best to remain calm and polite to the girls, but he was about ready to screech. It looks like that part of the job was almost done, but perhaps it could use a bit of a push. 

You sit on the seat next to the lilac colored feline . Silently you reveal yourself.

" **Like, I can't decide what to get either!** " This was going to be fun, even if you aren't used to talking much.

 The girls jump on their stools and swivel violently to face you. 

"Like... _"_

" _Where did you COME FROM!_ "

" **What do you mean? I've been, like, sitting here the whole time?** "

From your vantage point, you could see the precise moment BP lost it.

"Listen little weirdo, I know FOR A FACT you weren't there until just a second ago!"

" _Hey! Calling someone a weirdo, is like..."_

"So not cool."

" _Yeah. You need to chill. Cause, like..._ "

"The customer's ALWAYS right!"

" **Yeah!** "

The two started snickering. 

You felt something tickle the back of your neck. You're about to lower your hood to scratch, but one of Muffet's spiders lowers itself in front of your face, swinging slowly back and forth on it's thread. You know what to do.

" **Hey. Like, I think I want a glamburger."**

The chatty monsters seem to come back around to the topic again, ignoring the extremely agitated employee.

" _Hey, like, that sounds pretty good! But like we've..._ "

"Never had one. Have-"

They turned to look at you and saw the spider. 

"..."

" _..._ "

"Oh my gosh. Is that like, a spider?!"

" _But not just any spider, that's like..._ "

"Muffet's spider." BP finishes and pales.

 You hold out your hand for the critter and it drops down on your fingers. A collective gasp of disgust causes a few of the other customers to watch. There was a distant clatter of silverware as someone dropped their fork.

" _Hey. I think we want two glamburgers, but, like... to go"_

Burger pants, eyes still on you, reaches under the counter and pulls out two pre-made glamburgers wrapped in iridescent tin foil. He thrusts it at them, and as an after thought throws in a couple packets of special MTT sequins sauce. 

"Thanksy, and have a FABU-FULL day!!!" He calls. The cat is half way out the door and the alligator is almost to the fountain, half running toward the entrance, fast food in hand.

A couple other monsters follow suit. The rest seem uncertain.

You decide to help them out. 

You lower your hood and let your magic flare from your iris. You slowly swivel on the stool to face the seating area. 

The rest hurry out the door.

 

Room empty, you turn back to him and dropping the dialect, point out the obvious. 

"...You... do realize they didn't pay you... Right?"

".........I'm too old for this."

"....And how old is that?"

"Nineteen."

"..."

He pulls out a cigarette, lights it, and takes a drag. Your spider friend crawls on the counter. You now notice a marking on it's abdomen that looks like the letter 'M'.

"She's got you twisted around her little finger, ya know? ...Just like my boss..."

"She feeds me." You glanced down at your outfit, "And gives me clothes."

"Yep. Just like my boss. Take it from me little weirdo, when attractive people give you stuff, they NEVER forget it. They always bring it up when asking you for favors, acting like you owe them BIG. Even though you never asked for the thing they did for you to begin with. Nothing in life is free. Especially favors."

"..."

"You know, you're pretty quiet when your not pretending to be someone else."

"Pretending is my specialty."

....

"So..uhh...Little buddy, what does your boss want with ME? I just work at this hell hole. More like LIVE actually. Would you believe me if I told you I haven't had a day off for over a MONTH?! When I asked Mettaton about it, he just laughed and said, 'What life do you have to get back to darling?' Well, he got me there," his face contorted again making a strained fake smile and he started to shake, "I threw it all away for my non-existent future!"

Poor guy. Maybe you can go easy on him.

"She doesn't want anything from you, just the restaurant. She wants it to go out of business."

"At least you give it to me straight pal."

"..."

"You think if it goes out of business, I won't have to come to work tomorrow? ...No. I'll still have to. I'll just be doing something else, like prancing around in a glamburger costume trying to get the store reopened. But I won't stop you little buddy. Maybe this will be my big break. The store goes out of business and Mettaton finally asks me to work on stage with him. I could be an actor. It probably won't happen, but I'll foolishly hold onto hope anyway!"

You nod at him understandingly and get to work.

You flip over all the chairs and tables, breaking a few of them in the process. The tops cracking and the chair's legs coming loose from the frames. Little condiment bottles and shakers spill their contents to the floor. An abandoned tray of food falls on the tile with a splat. Pieces of food and table alike litter the ground. Burgerpants is watching you from behind the counter, leaning on his forearms and taking deep drags from his cigarette. You don't miss the half grin on his face. He is really enjoying himself watching you wreck his personal hell.

Satisfied with the carnage in the lobby you move to the employee only area behind the counter. BP merely readjusts his position and lets you do your thing. The back is in disarray, as though someone had tried to prepare something as fast as they could while angry. There was steak sauce on the wall by a prep table. Said prep table had many suspicious fist shaped dents in it's surface. You glance at BP questioningly.

"What can I say? I hate my job and I HATE making Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's face... Don't ask. Please."

You don't ask.

You break some containers and food trays and chuck around some steaks and glitter patties. You offer a plate to Burgerpants, but he declines.

"I don't want MY paw prints on any of this mess... But... could you ANNIHILATE this for me?" He hands you a plastic rectangular mold with a design of some kind on the top. "It's the steak mold."

You look him straight in the eye and break it with one hand. Little plastic shards go flying. You've made his year.

His expression lights up with happiness and he beams at you.

"Thanks little buddy."

"My pleasure." 

After 30 minutes of intense vandalism and several requests from BP, the job is done, though a little differently than Muffet had intended.

Mission success. 

"It's time for me to go. I have to report to Muffet."

"Hey! Wait. I just want you to know, that uh, even if I get fired, I don't need to go to therapy anymore. So...thanks. What's your name?"

You blink. Do you even remember? You think hard. Muffet hadn't bothered to ask. BP notices your struggle and frowns in concern. It takes you a minute, but it comes to you.

"Y/N. And... thank you too... Burgy." 

He turns pink.

Happily you walked back to the lobby. Standing in the middle, you release a burst of magic shattering all the windows and light bulbs spectacularly. 

As you walk out and into the Middle, you hear Burgerpants call out, "Have a SPARKULAR day!" 

 

________

Elsewhere

________

"Yo, Sansy! *huff* *puff* Wait up!"

"rudy? i thought you'd be at grillby's by now."

"I'm headin' over there next. But that's not important right now! I came 'ere to tell you Muffet's got a new pet! She's gettin' it to do all 'er dirty work. An' you won't be-LIEVE what just happened to ME."

"new pet huh? listen pal, you haven't exactly been truthful with me lately. how do i know you're not getting me all tangled up in your web of lies?"

"Buddy! You gotta believe me! I'm tellin' the truth! This ain't the time for jokes!"

"not a laughing matter, huh? i'm all ears."

"I was just at MTT Burger Emporium mindin' my own business when this girl at the counter starts makin' a scene, sayin' things 'bout Muffet. Bu' when she turn 'round her eye is flarin' up all blue! The customers booked it. When I came back later, the whole place was destroyed! Food, glass, and glitter everywhere! And BURGERPANTS! The poor guy was a mess! Starin' off into space with a dopey grin on his face. Musta went into shock. Haven't seen 'im smile like that in years!"

"..."

"Yeah! Her eye was glowin' jus' like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Your comments and encouragement mean a lot to me! So thank you! May you all have a Merry Christmas!!

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the chapters will not be this intense or look quite like this. If you know what I'm trying to say. I'm not sure when I'll post again, but hopefully, it won't be too long. See you soon! ....probably...?


End file.
